


Made with Love

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Androids, M/M, Multi, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Al and Matt are illegal android dealers, and they look a bit rough and tumble, sure. It's a good thing they've got their own weapon grade android body doubles- fresh faced Matthew and Alfred look like they've never hurt a fly before. A good setup, to be sure, but it seems like their androids are starting to showparticularinterest in their owners...





	1. A Rough Day

“How’d the sell go?” Al asks as Matt comes in. The man looks irritated, tired, and vaguely sick.  Al sits up and pats the couch beside him. Matt flops down next to him and sighs, leaning in against his partner in crime.

“You’d think people wouldn’t be stupid enough to try to cheat the man they’re buying weapon grade androids from,” Matt replies, eyes closed but expression pinched. Al could tell he had a headache, and Al would be the one taking care of him for the night probably. Not necessarily a job he’d say no to, of course, but a hard one- Matt can be a grumpy asshole when he feels bad.

“I assume it’s a mistake they won’t be stupid enough to make again?”

Before Matt can respond, the door comes open again, and Matthew enters the room. A perfect body double for Matt almost, except the robot looked much cuter, much sweeter. In fact, the man looks perfectly harmless- like the nervous barista that spills coffee on himself sometimes when someone cute talks to them. That’s how Al has always seen Matthew at least.

Of course, Matthew looks a lot more dangerous now- his shirt is riddled with bullet holes, and beneath the torn fabric, Al can see scuffs and dings on his metal chest plate. His hair is wild and there’s a bit of torn flesh on his face that will need to be repaired. Al purses his lips and sighs- he’d be the one having to fix that later.

“Alfred will be in soon,” Matthew informs them both. “He’s finishing up with your directions. Are you sure you’re alright Matt?”

Matt just grunts and Al sighs before he turns to say, “You were expecting things to go bad if you sent the doubles in.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Matt grumbles back. “Before you complain about fixing them, remember that repairs are less trouble than funerals.”

“Right you are,” Al replies, and he hugs Matt a bit closer. He doesn’t admit how much it would destroy him if something ever happened to Matt. They never talk about those things. Sometimes at night after they’ve had sex, they’ll confess to loving each other, but that’s as far as it goes. It’s a hard world out there now, and even though selling weapons to… well anyone who’d pay the price for them wasn’t always a fulfilling job it has kept them alive. Alive but more importantly together. Honestly Matt might be the only person in the world Al gives a rat’s ass about, and Al knows that he’s the only one Matt cares about.

Well, other than the androids they build, but they both cared about those. And did they really even count if they aren’t strictly human??

Al isn’t sure, but Matthew is watching them unnervingly closely as Al leans in to kiss Matt’s lips. He has the feeling that Matthew would destroy anyone that ever hurt them, and sometimes he wonders if that worry borders on something like human feeling.  His thoughts are interrupted as Alfred joins them shortly, and Matt begins giving them orders to them to keep the place safe and guarded for a while.

When they’re gone, Matt turns to press Al down against the couch.

“Feeling better already?” Al asks with a laugh as he lets Matt crawl up onto him.

“Not yet,” Matt answers, almost smiling. “But I haven’t taken my medicine yet either.”

Al arches a brow and laughs, catching his meaning easily enough. “Then c’mon, big guy, and get a good dose.”

Matt grins and leans down to catch his lips in a crushing kiss. 


	2. Repairs

Matthew’s repairs don’t take as long as Al thought they would, and soon Matthew looks as good as new. His skin is well tended to, and he looks human enough to pass as a double for Matt again. 

“Thank you Al,” Matthew says softly. “You are the best at these sort of cosmetic repairs.” 

“Awww, you really like flattering me~” Al replies, and he starts to stand. A hand on his arm stops him.

“It’s true,” the android replies. “You make me look and feel almost human.” There’s a strange expression in Matthew’s eyes. “I wouldn’t lie, you know. It’s against my programming.”

Not for the first time, Al wonders just how human Matthew- and indeed Alfred as well- can seem while still be androids. As if the universe can hear his thoughts, Alfred enters just at this moment with his golden boy smile.

“Matthew! Your face is all fixed up.”

Matthew smiles as Alfred comes forward in a rush, and Alfred wraps his arms around the other android. Just as Alfred leans forward, Matthew makes eye contact with Al, teasing smile on his lips for a short moment before Alfred locks lips with Matthew. This is the first time that Al has ever seen them do a thing like this, and he sits frozen as the two androids kiss.

“What are you two doing??” Al asks, cheeks turning red. He starts to laugh, despite his confusion, and there’s a part of him that has to admit it’s almost exciting to see their less intimidating doubles kiss that way.

Matthew smiles in a deceptively innocent way and starts to speak, but Alfred talks over him.

“Matthew says this makes us seem more like real humans. Doing things like this… it’s what you two do a lot isn’t it? Matthew says so, and I’ve seen it a lot too.” Unlike Matthew, Alfred seems genuinely honest in what he’s saying. “And it’s how humans show affection too. I like Matthew, and I’m showing affection like a human would.”

“Well,” Al says, looking between them. “It’s true that we programmed you both to try to ‘act human’ but…”

Alfred smiles and shrugs. “Then there’s no problem.” The android moves away from them, clearly having some chore that he had actually been sent to do.

It was no secret that Matthew had watched Al and Matt kiss more than once. In fact, Al had wondered if it was simply that Matthew didn’t understand that this was an intimate act or if he was curious. Either way, an android is still an android, and they always send him away before he sees too much.

Now, though, Al is wondering just how interested Matthew has been in kissing- in physical affection. Of course, he had tried to give both of the androids that they’d made for themselves a sense of curiosity… but he didn’t realize that would extend to physicality like that as well.

Al grins at him and arches a brow.  “I’m going to assume you taught your innocent companion how to do that?”

“Taught him?” Matthew asks, expression still innocent.

It’s funny to Al how different androids can develop such unique personalities if given the chance. While Alfred is open, curious, and easily excitable, Matthew is calculating, intelligent, and subtle. He can understand and process things in a different way than Alfred even though they were made at the same time. As one of the creators of the two of them, Al finds this quite interesting.

Right now, Al is amused by Matthew feigning innocence. Al is quite sure that his android knows that he is doing something strange, but he’s going to make Al work for answers.

“Oh c’mon Matthew, I know you wanted me to see that. What’s that about huh?”

Matthew tilts his head and gives him that honest sweet smile that Al loves. “When you kiss Matt, you always make him so happy. Alfred and I just want to be able to make him happy like that as well.”

“Matt’s body double wants to kiss him,” Al says, starting to laugh. “He’s going to find that hilarious.”

The words make Matthew pause, and he frowns. “I worded that badly. We want to make you both happy like that- you’re our creators and our family right? You said that yourself.” Matthew reaches forward and takes hold of Al’s hand, smiling at him in a secretive way. “Although Alfred won’t admit wanting to make you happy. He’s still angry at you for teasing him in that ‘weird touchy human way.’ So that’s a secret between the two of us.”

Then Matthew leans in and kisses Al’s lips sweetly. The touch is too fleeting for Al to do much about it but stare and stare. 

Needless to say, at this point, Al is frozen in shock and quite red-faced. He watches Matthew stand and smile as though all that needed to be said had been said. Al watches as Matthew strolls leisurely toward the door.

“If I kissed Al…” he muses quietly out loud to himself. “I really should kiss Matt too. It’s only fair after all.” The android smiles to himself as he opens the door and heads down the hallway.

Al lets out a long low breath and he rubs a hand through his hair. He should probably stop Matthew before he bothered Matt. Matt could be huffy and awkward at the best of times, and Al isn’t sure how he’s going to react to Matthew and Alfred’s new ‘feature.’

Well… however he reacts, it’s sure to be funny show, so Al stands up to follow after Matthew. 


	3. Robotic Affection

Al turns the corner just as Matthew is leaning in to kiss Matt right on the mouth. Frozen in the door, Al’s grin slowly spreads across his lips as he waits for Matt’s reaction. Alfred- who had been hurrying around the room doing Matt’s bidding- freezes too, eyes going wide as Matt and Matthew kiss. 

When Matthew pulls back to smile down into the face so like his own, Alfred interjects, “Hey! Matthew! No fair! You’re trying to make him love you more!” Then Alfred jogs across the room toward them. 

Matt still hasn’t moved since Matthew’s lips has touched his, and though he is a bit red faced, his expression is still neutral. So when Alfred reaches his side, Matt mutely accepts the sweet kiss pressed to his lips. Al is barely breathing as he waits for Matt to respond. 

When Alfred pulls back, he grins down at Matt and gives him a little thumbs up. Then, Matt does the last thing that Al expects. He simply arches a brow and says with a small smile playing at his lips, “Alright, you two. Enough fun. Get back to work.” 

Matthew's smile curls into the most devious little pleased expression he's capable of, and Alfred nods in understanding as he races off again. Al, on the other hand, is quite worked up. 

“Hey now! That’s not the proper response at all!” He comes toward his boyfriend, cheeks red. “Have they kissed you before, hey! Matt!” 


	4. Enticement

“You should sleep Matt. You’ve stayed up far too late.”

Matt doesn’t look up and just huffs in response. Suddenly Matthew’s face is in front of his, and he’s looking into his eyes.

“No huffing. It’s much too late.” The android smiles at him and leans forward until their lips are almost touching. “You need rest. You’re going to start making mistakes if you keep working like this.”

“Is that so?” Matt grumbles back, but he’s distracted by his double so close and so focused on him. After a moment he asks, “Are you tempting me to make a mistake?”

“A mistake?” Matthew replies, laughing somewhat. “Heavens no. I’m luring you to bed with a kiss.”

“Luring me huh?”

“It always works for Al.”

Matt has to pause and concede that point- it usually does work for Al. But Al usually just takes the kisses he wants. So Matt arches a brow. “If you’re trying to lure me like Al does… then do it.”

His implication isn’t hard to understand, and Matthew tangles his fingers into Matt’s hair before tilting his face up. Then Matthew claims his mouth, eagerly and with more skill than Matt would expect. When he’s just about breathless, Matthew pulls back. “Now then. Let’s get you in bed. I do believe Al could use some company.”

Matt stands, turning off his electronics and putting a few things away. Finally he turns to head toward the door where Matthew is waiting. He narrows his eyes and asks, “And just how much have you been ‘practicing’ that trick with Alfred?”

The smile that Matthew wears is supposed to be sweet, but Matt can see the mischief and the satisfaction in it.

“Long enough,” he replies. “I have to be able to serve you well, after all.” 


End file.
